The Life and Legends: Annabeth
|followed by=Unconfirmed fourth book }} The Life and Legends: Annabeth is an anthology written by D. Isaac Thomas himself. It was released on 12 May, 2016. Synopsis Opening scene The book opens in a similar way to . It opens when Annabeth's mother realizes she is pregnant, which she tells her husband in the opening of the book. Their child is born ad course, and they name her Annabeth. She seemed to mature at an unusual pace: as an infant, she quickly outgrew most of her toys, dissing them as simple, alarming her parents. She spent most of her time using her magna doodle, and harbored a desire to learn how to read words. At the Zoo Despite her heritage, she started displaying superpowers very early in life. In 2003, when she was six years old, she accidentally melted the cage holding a lion. Just as the lion was preparing to pounce on her, she flung her hand towards the top of a tree. To her shock, the lion vaulted there and found itself unable to get down. Shocked, Annabeth's mother took her home. On the way there, they stop for lunch at a popular restaurant called KFC. Annabeth tells her mother she wants to order fried chicken and potato cakes, and her mother tells her, "Good choice", before putting in the order. The two continue talking on the way home. Friendship with Alice Despite this event, she never received an invitation to attend Superhero School, and as such, went to school on her own. During her education, Annabeth got decent, if not good grades at school. On one occasion, she accidentally turned her teacher's wig blue. As a result, she has to leave the classroom. The scene switches to another occasion, where she accidentally Apparated onto the school gym roof when escaping from a bully. She also became highly interested in pop music. During this time, she was best friends with a girl named Alice. Both of them saw a lot in each other; for instance, they were insecure and socially awkward. Sometimes they preferred to keep their distance from each other, especially when one or the other was feeling overwhelmed. Despite this, they would sometimes play together when school was not in session. Annabeth especially enjoyed Monopoly, and was quite skilled at it. During the time the two spent together, Annabeth also taught Alice how to do her hair, so it would look fancy but allow her a full 360 degrees of movement. At one point, they also watched a movie together at Annabeth's house with popcorn Annabeth had popped herself and soda. Alice becomes quite annoyed after Annabeth eats most of the popcorn, until Annabeth lets her have the rest of her root beer. Becoming a NoHead In 2014, Annabeth is visited by Mr. Stupid NoHead, who offers her the chance to become a NoHead, which she cannot resist. Her parents insist that she cannot join the dark side, but NoHead kills them to silence the matter and proceeds to Disapparate away with her. They rematerialize in the NoHead Base. Here, NoHead shows her around and showed her a selection of combat uniforms for NoHeads. Annabeth ultimately chose a leather crop-top and jeans, which would give her free movement on the battlefield. Immediately afterwards, she also met Sean. Sean immediately stuttered upon meeting her, telling her she looked like a nerd. Annabeth became offended, until Sean said he meant that she looked beautiful. Annabeth told her to stop hitting on her. Sean apologizes and leaves. The following day, Sean joins her at breakfast, where he keeps his silence. However, he finally slips that he "thinks well of her manners, pretty girl" and Annabeth punches him. Annabeth would often skip out on training sessions, and as a result she was wimpy to some degree. Annabeth's Nightmare In March 2015, Annabeth becomes even further indulged in pop music. In said month, she had a dream. In it, Bruno Mars had a Grenade, and Taio Cruz had Dynamite, so they both threw them at Katy Perry who exploded like a Firework. The bang was so loud that the Black Eyed Peas forgot The Time while Rihanna had memory loss and ran around saying, "Whats My Name." Eminem looked around and said, "I'm Not Afraid," then Willow Smith began to Whip Her Hair, which scared The Far East Movement who began to fly like a G6, Then JLo fell on the floor. From there, Annabeth woke up and expressed her relief that it was only a dream. Sean, who was nearby, asks if she was all right, and Annabeth swears at him, who calls her sassy and goes back to sleep. Rescue and Discovery Two months later, Annabeth goes downstairs to explore the unfinished structure of the Wasp. Unfortunately, she encounters a series of vines. Before she can leave, the vines come alive and grab and strangle her. Fortunately, Sean hears her screaming, and rushes downstairs, where he blows apart the vines with a Blasting Beam and thus saves her life. Annabeth thanked him for his help, and Sean apologizes for helping her. He also explains that his love for her was never of the carnal type, but something far more sophisticated: his parents had just died before he met her and no one else would talk to him. He then offers to carry her backpack if she wanted, and Annabeth thankfully approved. From there she was able to see who he really is. The two develop a close friendship from there, one of platonic, but not romantic, love. Two years later, Annabeth is sent on duty as a spy. She learned of a fight between Abigail and a group of slavers, and reports to Mr. Stupid NoHead hastily. As such, a large military force was deployed to Bridgeton under the command of Mr. Stupid NoHead himself. Annabeth flees shortly before the fight was initiated, returning to the NoHead Base. Two months later,Annabeth said, "It's been two months since I exposed Ken and Abigail." Annabeth learns that Ken's son, Qamar, is now a NoHead Recruit and very much alive. Sean, who had made friends with Qamar, introduces the boy to Annabeth. Initially, Qamar detested her for her role in Ken's demise. Annabeth calmly pointed out that without her, he would not be a NoHead either. From there, Qamar forgives her and turns to leave with Sean. The Robotic Monster Upon learning about Operation: Assault, Annabeth rushes to find Mr. Stupid NoHead. Upon finding him, she offers to help Mr. Stupid NoHead build the Robotic Monster that the plan necessitates. NoHead agrees, and leads her into a facility, where the two of them build the robot in a special facility in the basement of the Wasp. It is Annabeth's idea to give it the ability to fly. Six months later, the robot was completed. Annabeth shuts it down and it was kept in the facility for the next four months. Annabeth personally went to activate the robotic monster, in preparation for the attack on New York City. However, she fails to do so. Mr. Stupid NoHead comes downstairs and asks what is taking so long, and when Annabeth is silent, he reactivates it himself. NoHead shoots Annabeth a fierce look, and she sheepishly heads upstairs. Shortly afterwards, NoHead returns, and she does not seem angry about his failure. The Second NoHead War After Brute Gunray is sent to capture the Mayor, Annabeth went to Mr. Stupid NoHead and told him they need to talk. From there, she began discussing a plan with Mr. Stupid NoHead. Their conversation was cut short when Gunray returned empty-handed. When Gunray was then sent to kill Baby Intelligence, Annabeth wished him luck on his task. She is then seen returning to the NoHead Base, where she tells Sean and Qamar that she had seen Baby Intelligence in person. (This event is not seen, however, Prequel II reveals it). She then joins in the celebrations with her peers upon Rotta capturing the Mayor. However, Black soon escaped Rotta's grip (with the help of Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence, who also exposed Rotta Hecks as a NoHead). During the Second NoHead War, Annabeth ran into Darren Slade, who had become dillusioned with his current life. Annabeth exploited this, along with Darren's attraction to her, and Darren gave in to the dark side. Annabeth comforted him about his situation, and allowed him to vent to her for ten minutes, by which time he had nothing else to say. She personally dubbed him a NoHead and inscribed the NoHead Sign on his arm. Darren worked primarily for Annabeth and Hell Burnbottom. Darren Slade's Defection However, less than a month later, Annabeth is visited by Darren in her room. He vents to her over his guilt for joining the NoHeads. Annabeth is appalled about his sudden guilt. Realizing Annabeth could not help him, he leaves the Base. Annabeth feels nothing is over, but Sean suggests she take advantage of her ability to see her friends when they are near. She is horrified to find him going to Baby Intelligence for help, and quickly realizes that Darren had defected from the NoHead cause, which makes her upset, as she had come to see him as one of her best friends. She chooses not to tell Mr. Stupid NoHead, fearing that Darren will be killed if she does. Mission to Pennsylvania Shortly afterwards, Annabeth is sent to patrol on Pennsylvania. Mr. Stupid NoHead had told her about Operation: Purge, which made her very excited as she mounted off with a contingent of robot soldiers. She remained in the air in a sky cruiser, discreetly keeping watch from there. Eventually, she traveled to her compound in Philadelphia, which was suffering a heavy onslaught of pressure from members of the Government Defense Army. While there, Rotta communicated with her through her comlink, telling the NoHead that she needed to return to the Emergency NoHead Base. Annabeth accepted, and told the General of the two traitorous relief workers, suspected of being police, that had been captured by her robot soldiers. Mere moments after Rotta left, Annabeth contacted fellow NoHead Sean through a comlink, telling him that she feared for her safety with police after her, and that she would prefer to travel to the Second NoHead Base with the other NoHeads in a convoy. Sean agreed with this, and promised he would come for her in Pennsylvania. After he left, Annabeth began to put her plan for Pennsylvania into place. Annabeth knew the police were on her tail, and that the city would soon fall from the NoHeads' grasp. She had a protocol put in place, which, if the city became under attack, would poison the water supply of Philadelphia, crippling the city as well as the USA (Philadelphia boasted the eighth-largest industry in said country). She then departed for the Emergency NoHead Base. When the NoHead fleet emerged out of hyperspace at the Emergency NoHead Base, Annabeth landed her personal plane in the base and climbed out of it, where she was surprised to find several chambers where she could settle down, have a good meal, and clean up. After finishing in the shower (with Brute Gunray next in line), Annabeth learned that the protocol in Pennsylvania had been initiated. From there, she put on a robe over her crop-top and set off to find Sean. Sean was angry at their situation, as Mr. Stupid NoHead had offered them riches and the chance to rule the world, but now they were on the run, unable to return home for the time being. After Annabeth found him, Sean expressed this to her, who had more faith in NoHead than her friend did. Just then, NoHead called for them in the central chamber. With a grin, Annabeth told Sean he should reconsider, and then the two joined everyone else, who were regrouping in the chamber. NoHead appeared on a large hologram and told everyone it was safe to return to the NoHead Base. Sean told Annabeth she was right all along, before everyone headed off. On the way back, she stops at the State Capitol to assist Sebiscuits and Rotta Hecks in their plan to assassinate Katie Black. However, as soon as she catches up with them, Sebiscuits turns and tells her to "run along." When Annabeth remains still, Sebiscuits hurls her into a closet, where she crashes into a trumpet. Endgame Annabeth's plans for Philadelphia are eventually foiled by a group of police officers led by Alice, though Annabeth is unperturbed; the police will be dealt with soon. When she returns to the NoHead Base, however, a squad of robot soldiers were waiting for her and the others. They immediately open fire, tearing down several unsuspecting NoHeads. Annabeth took up her sword and cut down the replicas, saving Sean's life in the process. Annabeth immediately fell into Sean's arms, still paralyzed with fear. However, a missile was deployed from the top of the base, hitting both of them and blowing them to pieces. Epilogue Apparently, no one knew about Annabeth's demise, or that she had even joined the NoHeads. On Halloween night 2027, Darren encountered the ghost of Mr. Stupid NoHead. NoHead tried to possess him once more, but Darren summoned enough willpower to stop him. Enraged, NoHead called out, invisible to all but Slade, that Darren had just killed Annabeth, and then created a huge explosion which killed twelve Muggles in the process. Slade was arrested by the Department of Law Enforcement and was sentenced without trial to Beta Prison by for the "murder" of Annabeth and the twelve Muggles, and for being in the service of the NoHeads. Annabeth helped the Gladiator in creating the Knights of Plague, giving him advice as a ghost. Behind the Scenes The book, which was released in 2016, was very well received; a fan even expressed that "for someone as unutterably beautiful as Annabeth, this is truly a dream come true." Qamar was also looked at in depth (he originally made two background cameos) and his parents are identified. New Characters None Notes and References Category:Books Category:2016 books Category:The Life and Legends series